The Long Game
by hippiescribbler
Summary: Maya and Josh never knew how hard the long game would be, especially when they're both known for breaking the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The Dance**

 **Maya's POV**

"I'll play the long game." Those five words replayed in my head continuously for the past two days and never failed to put a smile on my face. These past two days have definitely made up for the past two years of being in a miserable love triangle with my best friend and the cowboy. They're both so happy as they are together, it almost makes me angry at the fact I tried to destroy it. Even though we all understand why and there's no hard feelings I can't help the small amount of guilt, especially now that I know I was ignoring my real feelings all along. Farkle and Smarkle grew a lot closer since the trip too, you could definitely tell love was in the air, and I completely hated it. Don't get me wrong I'm extremely happy to see all my best friends so head of heels, but it hurts that they can hold their love choices hand in public and kiss them as they please. I'm sitting around having to wonder just how long the "long game" is. I get why it's necessary as much as it does suck. I'm 15 and he's 17, but in a few short weeks he'll be 18. Now the legal age of consent is 16 (trust me I've spent years researching this) but I feel like Josh will continue being nervous until I'm fully legal. Technically unless we're sexual and both of our families approve there's nothing illegal about us dating now. But technicalities don't matter, to a stranger it would look creepy, an adult with what's still considered a child.. Jailbait.

At the same time who cares! Our friends support us, and I highly doubt our families would mind, they've known us both our whole lives. Why should age matter if we really mean so much to each other.

 _Maybe he doesn't really like me. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt my feelings when I was already so fragile that day at the lodge. He's never been one to easily hurt someone._ Thoughts like that always pop in my head and it always hurts like hell.

 _Why would he let me hold his hand and stare at me the way he did. Why would he get so involved if he didn't care? Why would he tell me we'd be together someday if he knew he wasn't interested?_ I'm officially arguing with myself. Great. I'm beginning to hate the word someday. I overthink this way too much, but I can't help it. I know its worrying Riley when I'll let myself think this way.

"We haven't seen each other since the ski trip!" I exclaimed falling dramatically on Riley's bed "He's just trying to protect my feelings."

Riley rolled her eyes, already having heard this speech. "Maya, has he texted your or called you since?"

She had a point he's texted me "Good morning gorgeous." Both mornings so far. When I texted him goodnight last night he replied with "I can't wait for someday."

"We're staying in each other's lives like we promised." I eventually replied.

"We'll I'm sure tonight will get your mind off this someday drama. You deserve a drama free night." She had a point I deserved a distraction. Not just from Josh, but all I've bottled up. My dad leaving, my mom never being around, the fear Shawn will abandon me too, the fear someday will never come. My general trust issues with almost any male. Tonight's the fall dance and Riley's set me up on a blind date to help distract me. Now that she's happy and in love she wants everyone to be.

"Do I tell Josh about this?" I asked still unsure if going on this date was in the rules we've yet to set up. Would he even care? I know that it's thoughts like that that are the reason I need to go, but at what cost? What if this causes someday to never come? He did say that he lives his life I live mine, but will this hurt him? Deep down I want to keep waiting for someday, but I know Riley's right I shouldn't pause my life and stay lonely until he's ready.

"That's up to you peaches. Do you want him to tell you when he's on a date?"

I thought for a second, yes I want to know so I'll feel less guilty about dating, but no I don't want to sit around thinking of him with someone else all night. "Yes and no. Like I want to know but I don't want the pain if that makes sense."

"Well I personally think waiting for someday is ridiculous. Look at you!" She said pulling me up and fluffing my recently curled hair. Riley did my hair and makeup, and picked out my dress. While it was out of my comfort zone, I knew I looked really good. She dressed me in a full lace, black dress that went to just above my knees. The neck line was a little lower cut than I was comfortable with, but I had to admit it made me look very grown up. It hugged my body perfectly and showed off the cleavage I typically hid. Riley curled my hair in perfect waves that went all the way down my pack. My makeup was very simple. A natural smoky eye with perfectly applied mascara, but dramatic red lips that took my make up from natural to sexy.

"Job well done Riles, I look a lot older, do you think this guy will like me?" I asked, trying to make myself care about him when I don't. I took one last glance in the mirror when I heard the front door open and a voice that made my heart jump yells "Hey family."

"Why is Josh here!" I yelled. Riley looked as surprised as me and shrugged her shoulders and she finished applying her pink lip stick to match her white dress. I quickly slide on my black heels and ran downstairs towards the boy who has been haunting my thoughts, not caring why he was here, just wanting to see him again.

Riley reached the living room before me and I heard her ask. "Hey uncle Josh, what are you doing here we're all going to the fall dance."

"I know. I'm helping Corey chaperone." He said with pride that his older brother asked him for help.

"I need all the help I can get now that you have a boyfriend." Her dad added laughing.

How am I supposed to concentrate on this date with Josh there?

I decided to leave it up to fate.

"Hey Riles where's Maya is she not going?" he asked nervously. With that I decide to stop being nosey and enter the room.

"No I'm going, just finishing up my makeup Boing." I said with a giggle. His face was priceless he's standing before me with his mouth wide open and a blush creeping on his face.

"Wow Maya." Was all he said as he continued to stare at me.

"Definitely going to need help protecting her too." Corey added obviously getting protective on the dress I was wearing. "I get a weird vibe of the Chance guy. Lucas I doubt will try anything with me there, but him I'm not so sure."

"Who's Chance?" Josh asked trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Her date. I set them up. Figured it would be good for her." Riley said taking full responsibility for my date.

"And why does my brother not like him?" Josh asked finding it harder to maintain his cool.

"Where do I start my brother? He's never stayed awake for a class. He sleeps around on his girlfriends, because they are always in my classroom crying over this kid. Oh and let's not to mention he's a senior." That one statement both Riley and I was hoping he'd leave out set Josh off.

"SENIOR! How old is he Riley! Why would you set Maya up with him!" he's officially lost it, but his jealousy proved he does care and I couldn't help but smile.

"He's just recently 18, and Riley thinks we're both rebellious so we would get along. He apparently thought I was cute and asked her to set it up, she didn't give much of a choice. He'll lose interest if don't go home with him tonight." I said.

"IF! There's no way in hell you're going anywhere alone with him!" I smiled a crooked smile, I loved this new side of Josh.

 **Josh's POV**

The reason Corey had asked me to help was obviously to help watch Riley, but that wasn't ever my main concern. I wanted to make sure Maya stayed safe. I knew when I saw the gorgeous blond standing in front of me for the first time tonight that it was going to be a difficult task keeping hormonal teens off of her. I haven't been able to keep her off my mind for a long time, I honestly wanted an excuse to spend time with her. She looked so breath taking if I have it my way no one will remotely lay a hand on her tonight.

I could tell by my older brother's laugh that he didn't think we'd have a problem with Riley and Lucas, but as bad as it is my niece isn't the first one on my mind to protect tonight. Before me stood the gorgeous blond that I haven't been able to stop thinking of the past could of days. She looked breath taking, and there was no way in hell some hormonal high school boy was laying a hand on her.

As I soon learned she does have a date. A horrible one. I was failing horribly at not showing too much of my feelings to her or anyone else for the matter. At the same time why shouldn't I be angry! This Chance kid is older than me and gets a date with Maya and its fine! Yet I have to wait for someday.

"Hey Corey Maya and I will meet yall at the dance, I want to have a talk with her alone about older boys and what to watch out for." I said trying my best to get some alone time with her.

"Thanks Josh, I think she needs it. We'll see you two there." He said before leaving with Riley.

I stared at Maya for a moment before speaking. "You look so gorgeous, I wish you didn't have a date." I said as I hugged her. I knew I shouldn't show this much affection it only added to our feelings and made waiting for someday harder.

"Well someday you'll be that date won't you?" she asked with a smile.

"As long as you want me to be I will, I'm playing the long game remember?" I said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to blush.

"What was with your little break down back there? Chance isn't that bad." It bothered me more than I was willing to admit that she defended him. Hell I didn't even want her speaking his name.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes Josh it matters, we're confusing enough without keeping things from each other. Please talk to me."

I sighed knowing that I had to tell her the truth, I couldn't lie to her anymore. "Maya, he's older than me. You have no idea how badly I want to take you to this dance and show you off, but since I'm in college it's unaccepted and it sucks that I can't be with you. I'd do anything to be a few years younger. I don't want to scare you with all of these feelings you're still young I know, but I hate the idea of seeing him touch you, and no I don't want you canceling. You're living your life you deserve to have a normal date to a high school dance just as I did."

"Scare me? You can't scare me Boing. I don't even know what your feelings are, but I'm sure mine are stronger. I've told you before this isn't just a crush. You'll find someone better and forget about me, but I can never forget you."

That hurt. While we're being honest, why not tell her the truth. "Maya I'm saying this one time before someday and that's it. That ski trip finally getting you off the Lucas ship made me so happy. You've grown up so much and are so strong and as hard as I try I can't lose my attraction for you as wrong as it is. Don't tell me it's not wrong it is. I'm too old, it's the sad truth. Don't for one second say you feel more though. Look I don't know if this will make sense. When I was a kid Corey told me he hopes I find my Topanga one day, and that's you Maya. Ever since we was kids I could tell you anything. While we weren't really that close I could still read you like a book, as you could me. We have a bond and just I feel like you're the girl my brother wanted me to find." I say looking down at my shoes hoping I didn't scare the still young girl.

She lifted my face up and smiled. "Maybe I'm your Topanga, maybe I'm not we will find out someday." She lightly kissed my cheek before adding. "We should get going I have a date."

"Please don't remind me." I said trying to block that image from my mind.

Before we entered the dance I pulled Maya aside.

"Boing we're already late." She complained.

"I really do want to make sure you're prepared for an older boy Maya. He's going to try more than just dancing and I want you to be prepared." I said in a caring way.

"If I promise not to fuck Chance can we please go inside?" I was shocked by what she said I was speechless. She never ceased to amaze me. I opened the door and gestured her inside.

"Maya Harte." I heard a deep voice call walking over to hug her.

"Chance! Sorry I'm late." She apologized hugging him back. I can handle hugs right? I spent my night watching them carefully. Growing angrier by the second. Every time he'd whisper something in her ear and she'd laugh, every time I'd catch him glancing at her body in a way he shouldn't be. The slow song came on and I knew I would lose my cool. His hands were to low and I could tell by Maya's face she was uncomfortable. I could have killed him there, but I couldn't show my feelings not with Corey here.

He was really testing me though. I watched him lean in and watch Maya pull away. She wasn't going to let someone like him take her first kiss, I knew her to well. I nearly snapped when he grabbed her face and kissed her anyways. Maya had so many trust issues with men to begin with, I knew that his blunted disrespect he's slowing wasn't helping.

She soon fought him off and stormed away but not without him angrily following her outside. Obviously I stayed unnoticed, but close behind in case she needed me. We were in the parking lot now, so I could act as angry as I pleased.

 **Maya's POV**

I can't believe he stole my first kiss! The whole night he's been nothing but rude. He'd make gross jokes about my body, and then proceed to check out other girls in front of me without shame. He had the nerve to steal my first kiss. I knew he was following me out, and that he'd be angry but I honestly didn't care. I knew what he was doing the whole time, but he'll learn he can't play me. All the punches he'd get me I knew they were spiked. He just wanted to take advantage of me, but I know how to control myself, I consider alcohol as sad excuse for stupid behavior.

"Do you really plan to walk away from me!" I heard the asshole yell.

I stopped and turned to him "You realize I'm 15 right? You just stole my first kiss! You was nothing but gross and rude and disrespectful all night! You honestly expected anything out of me! I can assure you I will never sleep with you."

"Yes you will! I took you to this stupid dance. I bought your ticket I helped your reputation by being a freshmen here with a senior, you owe me!" he said grabbing me scaring me for a moment.

"You really think I care what anyone thinks of me? I never wanted to go with you to begin with!" I yelled as he pushed me against a wall and forced a kiss on me again, this time harshly grabbing my chest. I was in tears trying to fight him off.

"What the hell man! Haven't you seen a couple make out before?" I heard Chance yell as he was pulled off of me. I slid to the ground already knowing my savior was Josh. He quickly glanced at me to make sure I wasn't hurt before punching Chance in the face.

"She obviously wasn't willing you little pervert. She's also underage so I suggest you get out of here and leave her alone before I call the cops!" With that Chance ran. Josh came over and squatted in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with so much care in his eye.

"No. I'm fine. I can handle a prick like him, but thank you for your help. I like seeing this side of you. It makes me feel special." I said looking at the ground.

"I'd help you any day Maya you know that. He wasn't laying another hand on you it took all I had not to kill him when he stole your first kiss. That was supposed to be with me, or at least be important. At least be out of love. You are special Ferret. More than you will ever know." He said pulling me into a hug. I was trying so hard not to cry, but failing. "Let's get you home I'll text Corey." He said carrying me to his car. "So to Riley's or to your's?" he asked cutely.

"Mine. I don't want to relive this with Riley tonight. I'm still too scared, and she can't know that. I know he would have done something horrible to me had you not saved me." He tightened his grip on the wheel at that.

"I should kill him. I want to kill him." He said as he pulled into my apartment building and parked.

"Josh I know this may be against the someday rules, that we really need to make, but I'm scared and no one's home will you please stay with me. I'll make you a pallet in the floor I won't try a thing I promise." I could tell he was thinking of the right thing to do.

 **Josh's POV**

I knew it was wrong to stay, but I couldn't leave her alone plus I'd go mad with worry. So I quickly texted Corey what happened and that I needed to be at my dorm tonight to study so he wouldn't expect me home.

"I'll stay with you Maya, we have some rules to make apparently." We both laughed. God it was so nice to hear her laugh.

She led me upstairs to her apartment and to her bedroom. She walked silently to her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and extra pillows. "For when Riley spends the night, it's rare so it's hardly been slept in." she said laying it out by her bed. "Can you help me with the zipper on this stupid dress, I want to change in my pjs and never see this it again." I motioned for her to turn around so I could reach the zipper, I hate to admit this made me nervous.

"Such a shame, this dress looked breath taking on you." I whispered in her ear as I unzipped the back, trying to ignore that jolt of electricity that shot through me. She thanked me quietly and wondered off to her bathroom to change cloths. She emerged moments later with a notebook and pen.

I looked at her questionably, "We obviously really do need rules for this long game." She answered my stare with a smile.

"I agree I said sitting beside her on the bed ready to make up these sets of rules. Little did I know these would be the hardest rules I'd ever have to follow. Especially since both of us aren't exactly known for following the rules.

 **I was just so in love with how Josh and Maya happened in Girl Meets Ski Lodge I had to write this! I hope you guys like it, it's my first GMW fanfiction. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C** hapter 2- The Rules

Josh's POV

"We obviously really do need rules for this long game." I agreed with her completely. Who'd think the two people who have the hardest time following the rules would be sitting here notebook and pen in hand, creating a list of their own.

"What shall our first rule be little ferret?" I asked smirking at her. I found it adorable how she was handling this, at the same time made me happy that she was this serious about our deal, that even though she's younger she's capable of the same feelings I have for her. If I've learned anything from Maya it's that I was completely wrong about her the past few years. It didn't matter her age, that didn't make her the immature one. The fact she knew what she was feeling and was brave enough to be open with it proved she was stronger than me, the "adult". Here I was becoming flustered at the sight of her not understanding the jittery feeling her presence caused until I seen her handle the death of this triangle. It made the fact that I'm in college and she's in high school a little less frustrating.

"How about no kissing?" She suggested surprising me, did she not want to kiss me? I began to worry. "Calm down boing I can practically see you over thinking. It's not that I don't want to kiss you, trust me I do, it's just we have this obvious chemistry. I don't know how waiting the long game out will go if we kiss and all that chemistry is set free." She explained.

"Fine rule number one: No kissing, but just no kissing on the lips." I smirked as I kissed her cheek. "I'm not prepared to give up cheek kisses."

She smiled at me and said "I'd never want you to. Your turn for rule number two."

I thought for a minute, these rules are something we're going to need to stick to for the next few years of our life. The only thing coming to mind is how I'm already wanting to break them.

"Okay hear me out here. You said at the ski lodge for 6 weeks a year we're only two years apart. Why not a week out of those 6 or a day a week of those 6 whatever would work, we kind of I don't know test drive us as a relationship, we can be as couply as we want, the rules won't count those days, but it has to just be that week or those 6 days not a day after."

"Leave it to us to make a rule about not following the rules." She said with a giggle. I was about to say I understood and suggest a new rule when she began to write. "Rule number two: For periods to be decided during our 6 week period we put a temporary pause on the rules, but must return to following them as soon as the last day is over."

"Perfect" I smiled. "Your turn."

Maya's POV

I thought for a minute. "Are we going to see other people?" I was extremely serious. If he asked me to wait I'd wait for him, but deep down I knew it wasn't fair he had dates to high school events and first dates and I wouldn't have them. I also knew as soon as I looked at his face he didn't want me to be with anyone else, but he'd never ask me to pause my life and wait on someday.

"Maya as much as I hate seeing you with someone else I'm not going to ask you to miss out on your high school years, having dates is a big part of that. While I wish those dates were me, they can't be yet so yes we can see other people." He said grabbing the paper from my hand and began to write. "Rule number three: We can date other people. We live our own lives until we can be together." I could tell he wasn't going to be a fan of this rule that he would gladly hold off dating til we could be together, but he wouldn't ask me to do so.

"Rule number 4 no jealousy. We have to be able to accept that we're seeing other people we can't go around punching dates whenever we see them." I said with a small giggle.

"Okay that asshole deserved it." He laughed "But fine that will probably be a little hard but no jealousy. How about rule number five: We tell each other whenever we're going to go on a date. Yeah it'll be hard to do that knowing we're probably hurting the other but it'll be a lot easier to stay calm if like I see you at a party with a guy to remain calm if I'm prepared that you are on a date. Just please no guys like Chance, I can only punch minors for 6 more weeks without it being a legal issue." We both laughed.

"Okay Josh we can tell each other, and it's not necessary to punch anyone, I'm a big girl."

Josh's POV

I know these rules are necessary, but they're already beginning to suck. Just the idea of Maya out with another guy like Chance makes my skin crawl. I knew deep down I was going to wait on her, I've had my share of first dates and first kisses, but she hasn't she has to have the chance just as I did.

"Rule number 6: We only do things in groups, like how it's just me and you right now I don't think that it'll be appropriate to be just me and you, plus it makes it insanely hard to control my feelings. While I want to remain in your life I think it's best if we have at least Riley present whenever we're around." I knew that rule was going to suck as soon as I said it, but the whole time we've sat here making these rules I've wanting to burn the notebook and kiss her, I knew having someone around would at least help me control myself.

"We're alone now? What's the big deal?" She was obviously confused. The last thing I want her to think is that I don't want to be alone with her.

"Maya never think I don't want to be alone with you coz trust me I do, it's just that it's so hard for me not to hold your hand or kiss you even now while we're making this list saying I can't I just want to be with you so much more when there's no one around to remind me we can't. Plus it's not like we will never have alone time, we have the 6 week period." I say trying to make her feel better.

"Fine no alone time outside of our test drive time." She said with a sigh. "Rule 7: We keep this a secret, I know Riley already knows but I feel like Shawn would freak out and he just became my father and I can't handle losing either of you." She said in one broken breath. I pulled her into a hug.

"Maya, both me and Shawn adoreyou. We'd never leave you, and I know he'd probably have an issue with the age, but I think once he grew use to the idea of us he'd be happy his daughter was going to be a Mathew's one day." I said.

"Wait I'll be a Mathew's one day?" she said with hope in her voice.

I smiled "Maya I agreed to the long game, don't you remember the rules? The long game were friends become family. I'm in this for forever. You gave me the ability to see life more clearly the least I can do is give you my last name." I said with a small laugh. She kissed my cheek in response and smiled a smile I would never grow tired of seeing.

"How long are we going to wait? I think that should be a rule."

"18 Maya, I think you should be 18. I know it's technically not illegal after you're 16, but I'd be more comfortable knowing you're 18. I would rather not face the wrath of Shawn for deflowering his little girl, not that we would do that. Unless we both wanted to, but we're not going to anytime soon." Great I was rambling. She busted out laughing at me.

"Joshua Gabriel Mathews are you saying that you think you'll be who "deflowers" me?" She says teasing me.

I knew I was blushing. Obviously I want to be her first. Mine was meaningless and because I felt like I would be uncool to graduate high school a virgin, I want hers to mean something. "Maya it's not that I'm saying it'll be me, obviously I want it to be, but its high school it may not be and I'll have to accept that. I just want it to mean something. You probably don't want to hear this but you need to. I've had sex once. For a few reasons. It was prom night, not long after you followed me to the party at NYU. You were on my mind more than I was comfortable with especially since I didn't understand my feelings, I felt so weird having this middle school girl always on my mind when I was about to graduate high school. Not even to mention how lame I felt graduating high school a virgin, my friends tended to tease me about it a lot. So it was prom night and it happened with my date, and I've always regretted it. It didn't mean anything and I've just felt guilty about it ever since. So it doesn't have to be me, but please make sure it's meaningful, don't do it just to lose your virginity because it's not worth it, plus I don't like the idea of any one being that intimate with you. I don't have much of a right given I didn't wait, but still it'll be hard to see you go down the same path." I finished my rant to look up in the blank stare on Maya's face. She was in deep thought. She began to write without saying a word. As she put the pen down she said.

"Rule number 8: We wait until I am 18." She said and passed me the notebook to approve her rule number 9.

"Rule number 9: No meaningless sex." I read aloud.

"I was going to put no sex with other people, but then that left the loop hole of well you know what I'm getting out." She said with a blush.

"How about rule number 9: No sex. Just in general. I mean I will be understanding if it happens to you and it's with someone important, but we should try our hardest to just not break that rule." I said awkwardly.

"Agreed I think we need a 10th rule to make it even any ideas boing?" she asked trying to lighten the now heavy mood.

"How about rule number 10: We will always stay in each others lives. No matter if we're seeing someone else or mad no matter the case we will always be there for each other."

"That's perfect Josh. I know we won't break that one." She laughed knowing that the other 9 rules would probably be harder to follow. It was already taking all my control not to kiss her. To think tonight came from a horrible person trying to kiss my future girlfriend.

"Maya how are you feeling. I know tonight was a bad night for you." I asked making sure she wasn't still thinking about what Chance tried to do.

"It's been an interesting night to say the least. Of course I'm not feeling all that great my date, who knows what he was planning to do, but I ended up spending it with someone great." She said looking at the ground she was getting emotional about what happened with Chance. I don't think I've ever hated a person until tonight, and it's someone I don't even know. I don't need to, anyone willing to hurt Maya was worthless in my opinion.

I grabbed her face and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were beginning to tear up, breaking my heart. "Maya, I'm so thankful I was there to save you tonight. I can't stand to think what could have happened, but I don't want you sitting here hurting over what could have happened. I'm here for you always Maya no matter what you will never be alone. I'll keep you safe."

She smiled a small smile at me before whispering "And I'll keep you wild." We both lost it at that sentence and our lips crashed together. It was everything I've read a kiss should be. Sparks, damn fireworks were going off in my body, and my lips felt tingly like peppermints. I could kiss this woman forever.

It's almost like I lost all control of what was right as I pulled the feisty blond into my lap and held her tightly. Her hands tangled into my hair and my lips found her neck. She let out a small moan and that should have snapped me back to reality I know this deep down, but instead I laid us down on her bed and let her slip off my shirt as I continued to definitely leave a mark on her pale neck. She ran her hand down my chest to the waist line of my jeans and that's when we both stopped. I touched my foreheads to hers as we struggled to catch our breaths. We met each other in the middle for one more sweet kiss. I pulled myself off of her and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Maya, I shouldn't have done that. We just made these rules and I should have taken it more seriously." I felt ashamed, last thing I wanted was for Maya to think I didn't take our long game seriously, she was special and deserved the best, not a hookup when she's vulnerable.

"Josh don't worry I'm not upset, I was just as much into that as you. Honestly I needed it I was feeling very worthless after what happened with Chance, it was nice to see that you really do care for me that way. Plus we never signed the rules, hence they are not yet official." She said as she signed her name.

I smiled. "You're my world Maya, never think differently."

We spent that night cuddling and talking about life until we fell asleep. I know I shouldn't have stayed the night. The trouble we could both get into if we're caught, but she needed me tonight, and after all I haven't signed my name the rules don't take effect until tomorrow morning, and I was holding her as long as I could.

It's going to be a long wait, but Maya Hart will be worth it.

 **Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just started a new college and moved into my own apartment and there's been a lot of adjusting and homework and settling, but I'm settled almost now. Still trying to get use to new jobs and friends and a new life in a big city, but I promise to try my best to update quicker from now on. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review. Thank you all so much for all the kind words on this story.**


	3. I'm Back! (AN)

Long time no write! If anyone is still reading my work, I am truly sorry for abandoning my account. After starting college and working full-time life got in the way and sadly my fanfiction had to suffer. No, I'm not writing this as a goodbye message to whatever fans I have left, but more so an ask for help. The upcoming semester I'm actually able to be graded on my fanfiction account (anyone serious about pursuing writing should highly consider a film and creative writing path in college it's super rewarding) Anyways with that being said I'm going to be updating much more frequently. I wanted to write this to ask my fans what stories you're still interested in reading, so I know what to continue working on. I also wanted to ask for prompts, something to challenge my writing skills. I also wanted to ask if there were any abandoned stories authors would let me take over as my own projects for both prompt and editing practice. Please pm me for information about this! I'd love the challenge. Another thank you to anyone who's still sticking around for me! I hope for a fun year of updates!


End file.
